vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Darksiders)
|-|Base= |-|Reaper Form= Summary Death is the leader and strongest member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is the main protagonist of Darksiders 2, where he attempts to find a way to free and save his younger brother War, who was wrongly imprisoned by The Charred Council. Death is a cold, calculating warrior with unknown millennia of combat experience. As the second born of all Nephilim, Death is incredibly wise, but also strict, never standing for annoyances or useless actions. Death will not hesitate to exert his full power to swiftly destroy his enemies in brutal fashion, regardless of size, number, or relation to him. However, as scathing and sarcastic Death might seem, he is capable of displays of kindness. He has a respect for creation not often found, and holds great compassion for his siblings, especially War, whom he almost got killed. He regrets many things, such as the slaughter of his race, the Nephilim, as well as his creation of the Grand Abominations, but his will to survive and protect the Balance keeps him calm through even the worst of times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Reaper Form Name: Death, also known as "Rider of the Pale Horse", "The Pale Rider", "Rider of Death", "Kinslayer", "Executioner", "The Reaper" Origin: Darksiders Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Nephilim, Leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Acrobatics, Instinctive Reaction, Weapon Mastery, Wields shapeshifting scythes, Healing (With potions), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being impaled through the chest by Affliction, a sword that inflicts wounds that become instantly necrotic), Magic, Teleportation, Absorbs life from his enemies, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Aegis Guard), Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Necromancy, Duplication (By splitting his spirit), Summoning (Can summon his horse, Despair, as well as Ghouls and crows), Morality Manipulation (Ghouls taunt enemies), Bone Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transformation, Invulnerability (Via Reaper Form), Flight, Homing Attack (Random with Mortis), Sealing (Can seal souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Harmed and defeated the Dead Lords), Resistance to Corruption (Completely untouched by Corruption), Madness Manipulation (Easily repressed the emotions of the Grand Abominations, which cause others to fall into madness), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis (Pushed back Samael's telekinesis), Soul Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Higher with the Mad Smith's Device, a talisman which allows Death to walk through the poison waters of the Shadow Lands with impunity) Attack Potency: At least City level (Even without the council's power, he is the strongest and most feared Horseman, putting him above his siblings War, Fury, and Strife. Fought against full power Samael, who was stated to possess enough strength to rival the Dark Prince himself), higher with Reaper Form Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Fury who dodged this laser) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Superior to War) Striking Strength: At least City Class, higher with Reaper Form Durability: At least City level (Regeneration, immortality and invulnerability with Reaper Form makes him difficult to kill), higher with Reaper Form Stamina: Very high (Can withstand major injuries with only minor discomfort. Can fight near endless hordes of enemies with no rest) Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Tens of meters with Redemption and his abilities. Standard Equipment: Death wields a veritable armory of weapons and gear at his disposal. *'Arsenal:' The many weapons that Death can wield at a moments notice. These include: dual scythes, bucklers, armblades, gauntlets, claws, maces, axes, and spears *'Redemption:' Strife's revolver, Redemption, which Death acquired from a Maker. It is currently unknown how it came into their possession. *'Death Grip:' Death uses a ghostly hand to pull items and enemies towards him, or pull himself to ledges or beams. *'Voidwalker:' Death creates portals on certain surfaces, allowing him to teleport. It can also be used to travel through time when it is upgraded to the Phasewalker. *'Dust:' A crow given to Death by the Crowfather, Dust guides Death on his journey by flying ahead to point out spots of interest. *'Optional Equipment:' Mortis, one of the Grand Abominations, which acts as a shield. When used with the blood of the Ravaiim, Mortis sends out a wave of foul energy, seeking out and killing anyone in close relation to the attacker. Intelligence: Genius (As the second oldest, and likely wisest, of all Nephilim, Death near single-handedly engineered the Grand Abominations, powerful weapons made from the remains of the fallen race of the Ravaiim. He is capable of formulating intricate plans, as well as solving complicated puzzles swiftly. He is extremely knowledgeable in the art of necromancy and magic in general. He created the Nephilim's Respite, a flask that can give other people life, and gave it to his sister. Has millennia of combat experience.) Weaknesses: None Notable. It is confirmed that Death's journey was not sanctioned, which causes him to lose a great portion of his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Passive Abilities= *'Reaper Form:' Like his fellow Horsemen, Death can transform himself into a giant, more powerful form, thought to be his true incarnation. Taking on the appearance of a hooded being with skeletal wings and a giant scythe, Death is rendered invulnerable to his opponents, can fly, and deals far more damage than normal, easily obliterating foes that can stand up to his base. Unique to Death, however, is the ability to call forth his Reaper Form to aid him in battle or exploration without fully transforming, further showing how his skill exceeds his brethren. He can augment his normal strikes with his enhanced self, granting bursts of intense damage and range. *'Evade Counter:' If Death makes a particularly skillful dodge of an opponent's attack, a flicker of his reaper form appears to strike back at the attacker. *'Soul Splitter:' Death can split his spirit into two forms, turning his physical body to stone and rendering it temporarily invulnerable. *'Despair:' Death can summon his steed Despair to aid him in battle. |-|Wrath Powers= Harbinger Tree *'Teleport Slash:' Death teleports across the battlefield and delivers a violent scythe attack that deals damage and steals life to heal Death. Can be augmented to set enemies on fire, freeze them, cause an explosion or boost Death's damage. *'Harvest:' Death's true incarnation appears, unleashing a spinning scythe attack that devastates surrounding foes. Increases Death's damage by the amount of foes struck. *'Unstoppable:' Death's unearthly strength is increased dramatically for a short time. *'Reaper Storm:' Death's form rips apart into a tornado of debris and fragments of ancient bone, laying waste to those caught in the maelstrom. Necromancer Tree *'Exhume:' Death summons bloodthirsty Ghouls from beyond the grave to fight alongside him. These ghouls can be augmented to taunt foes, set enemies on fire, and explode when they die or go away. *'Aegis Guard:' Death surrounds himself with a necromantic shield, significantly increasing his defense and resistances. This ability is able to reflect damage back at attackers, boost Death's arcane abilities and shoot threads of lightning at enemies. *'Murder:' A murder of crows emerges from the ether, called by Death to attack his foes. These crows heal Death as they do damage, and can be imbued with the chill of the Abyssal Plains to deal ice damage. *'Frenzy:' Death channels his remaining Wrath reserves to attack his enemies, sending out incredibly powerful homing energies. Note: This profile covers his restricted state. Gallery DeathAbyssalArmour.jpg|Death's Abyssal Armour Death Despair.jpg|Death riding Despair Death Scythe.png|Death's true Scythe, referred to as the Harvester Death Revolver.jpg|Death using Redemption Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darksiders Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Revived Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7